Steal for your Life
by Number Five
Summary: Carter has friends... friends that she needs to steal for. They have no family, no home. But what happens when they discover something about her? Something that will change their relationship. R and R please! T cuz I'm paranoid.


_**Hello people. This is a story that I've had in my head for awhile. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Stop that thief!" voices yelled, as I raced down the road. I had stolen some food from a well-known , well-liked store. _Yeah, good luck with that,_ I thought, what with my power. Then I kept running towards my hideout.

Hold on, I'm going a bit too fast. Let me start over for you.

My name is Carter, and I'm 14. I have blue eyes with bits of green, brown, and maybe a little purple, too. My hair is a mess of long wavy brown that reaches my waist. I have a bunch of friends who I help basically live. Although, my life would be pointless without them. Why would I be stealing things? For those friends I mentioned earlier. They're orphans, who are "too wild and crazy" to be put into foster care. Here they are, in order from oldest to youngest.

Luke- he's about 15, with brown eyes and short messy salt-and-pepper hair. He's about the nicest person on Earth and would give his life for those he loves.

Angela- she's 11. She has the dirty-blond hair that every girl wants to have. Her eyes are green, somewhere between a dark emerald and a light jade. She has to be the prettiest in the group, but only I'm the cleanest.

Joey- he's Angela's 6 year old brother. He is the boy version of her. His hair is a shade lighter, with the same green eyes. He is definately the cutest in the group.

We live in a place called Esthia. Everyone here has some sort of a power. Whether it's changing the color of something (like Andela can do), flying (Luke), being able to collect other people's powers without stealing them completely (mine), invisability (Joey), or something small like seeing sounds as colors or boys/girls being attracted to you (now _that_ was a long story), you had one. Esthia had a monarchy, too. Okay, now back to the stealing, and I'll fill you in if I forgot anything as we go.

"Stop that theif!" voices yelled, as I raced down the road. _Yeah, good luck with that, _I thought, what with my power. Then I kept running towards my hideout. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Man, they were getting faster. The guards, that is. Those merchants wouldn't run even if their lives were on the line.

I spot an alley up about fifteen steps ahead of me. While still running as fast as I could, I ducked into it. Then, I used the ability I am took from Angela to change my hair, making it a bright blonde, and my skin a frightening pale. The guards were chasing a brown haired, tan person. I wasn't surprised when about five gurads came running past me, shoving me to the wall. Nobody said," excuse me, miss," or "I'm terribly sorry,", they just kept running. Grinning, I changed back to my normal self.

I had a stop in mind before I returned to the hideout. I decided to rub my victory in the face of the merchant that I stole from. I knew who he was, and he knew who I was, so it wouldn't make a difference. Carson O' Malley was his name. He's about 20, and he happened to be the prince. King Jerald, his father, gave him the store to test him and see if he was worthy of being king of the land. If not, his little sister would get to be queen. I turned in the direction of the store, and started walking. Soon, I came to the apartments right next to it. I climbed up the fire escape, then onto the roof of the store. Then, I found the fire escape I used for my escape, and went onto the rafters on the ceiling.

"...who did this?" Carson shouted at the top of his lungs as I watched from above. He was completely unaware of me. I watched him, his face looked as red as a tomato. You could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. The guards were all scrambling down below, trying to organize the choas. I decided to make my presence aware of.

"I do," I said. Slowly, Carson looked up.

"You? I should have known," Carson said. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed some food," I said, then fed some grapes to me like I was an emporer. That really irritated him.

"The only reason I don't shoot you down from up there is because of King Jerald!" Carson shouted at me. I laughed.

"Oh, come on Carson, we all know you_ loooooooove _me," I cooed down at him. "Besides, I've heard and seen for myself that you're not a very good aim."

"Do not forget that King Jerald is very ill right now," Carson warned me. I stopped laughing. My whole fate depended on King Jerald and his illness.

"Goodbye Carson," I said as I pratically flew out of the fire escape. _Well, Carson had ruined my mood for the day, _I thought, heading back to the hideout. This time though, I didn't turn around.

* * *

_**Did you like that? If so, please review. If not, please review without any flame, and tell me what is wrong. Shanks!**_


End file.
